Routers are employed to accomplish a variety of tasks. Used for shaping objects typically composed of wood, plastic, metal, and the like, routers have become a mainstay of the construction work site and home work shops. From handles located on either side of the housing, to attachments which extend away from the housing, to base designs which allow an operator to guide the operation of the router, controlling the router while in operation has been the purview of many design configurations. And in typical workman-like fashion the design of these handles have often been focused on functionality and not taken into account ergonomic considerations.
Typically, ergonomic designs have focused on the structure of the handles and/or external attachments to the routers. For instance, differently shaped handles or various attachment angles thought to provide easier functionality. Additionally, typical router configurations may require the user to grasp the motor housing of the router. These motor housings, surround the motor, and typically leave unused space between the interior of the walls of the housing and the windings of the motor. This may result in a large housing of the router, which may be difficult for the user to firmly grasp, thus, limiting the effective control over the router. Further, the demands placed on the hands of the user, in grasping the large motor housing, may increase fatigue levels which may decrease productivity. Unfortunately, attempts to construct more ergonomically configured routers have fallen short of the goal of providing a significantly easier to operate router.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an ergonomically designed router to reduce fatigue and improve control over the router.